A Terribly Wonderful Weekend
by RomanticFollies
Summary: Diane is spending the weekend at Kurt's for the first time in their relationship. One-Shot


A Terribly Wonderful Weekend

Even though the car was parked and no longer running, Diane did not get out. It was beginning to get dark and the snow falling was more like a blizzard, yet Diane stayed in the car. She knew sooner or later she would have to go inside and as her car began to get colder, she realized it was impossible to stay much longer. It was not like Diane to stay hidden as she was doing right now. Where was her courage that she always had in court or her strength when standing up for her side in an argument? But, this was not work; this was something so unfamiliar to her. Diane pulled her coat closer, another minute and she would get out. Just one more moment, then she would be ready. It had been years since she became this close to a man or care so much for another person. It has also been a while since she stayed the weekend at someone else's home. They had spent the night together before, on several occasions actually, but a weekend of just the two of them was something completely different. It meant starting a new chapter, a further step in their relationship. This was supposed to be a good thing, yet Diane was still sitting in her car freezing to death. It was almost pitch dark now, and so Diane decided to muster up her strength and get out of the car before she was frozen in place.

The air was so cold though that Diane almost jumped right back into the car. She knew it was a bad weekend to come here. Diane grabbed her bags from the back seat and started towards the house. The wind was whirling around her and in a matter of minutes she was shivering. She knocked on the front door and waited impatiently for an answer. Already her nose and cheeks were turning red and her hair was being wiped in several directions. Thankfully, the door opened and Kurt stepped outside. He picked up Diane's things and then helped her inside; rescuing her from the cold. They both gave quick hellos while Diane removed her coat. They could greet each other properly after she warmed up.

"I never saw you drive up."

"It's freezing out there," she noted, changing the subject. Diane figured she was in that car for at least ten minutes.

"I have the fireplace going upstairs," Kurt said as he placed her things by the staircase. She was already starting to warm up and paid more attention to Kurt. He looked so warm in his worn out jeans and plaid shirt. Diane knew it was a bad idea to leave straight from work wearing nothing put a skirt suit and heels.

As her eyes continued to survey him, Diane wanted nothing more than to go upstairs with him and warm up by the fire.  
Kurt must have realized she was staring at him, because after setting down her suitcases, he came back over to Diane and pulled her into a gentle kiss. Even his lips were warm.

"You look beautiful," he remarked, and then added, "And cold."

"I told you it would snow, and yet you made me drive all the way out here anyway," Diane stayed close to him. She would have gone upstairs, but Kurt's warmth was simply too irresistible at the moment.

"I never did such a thing," Kurt pulled her away, gently pushing her towards the stairs; "I'll get us coffee. Go upstairs."

Diane did not argue any more. She picked up her luggage and headed to his bedroom. She had never been into Kurt's bedroom before. Only once before did Diane spend the night at Kurt's, but they never did make it to the bedroom. And, she left in a bit of a hurry the next morning. The door was opened ajar, so she pushed it open further and went in, a bit of relief came to her when she found the room. A part of her expected it to be decorated with guns and camouflage, maybe even a dear's head about the fire place. But, thankfully, she found a bedroom decorated in dark blues and tans, leather and mahogany furniture, and above the fireplace were pictures of family and friends. But, in the corner by a bookshelf she spotted some type of riffle handing up. Of course, he was not perfect.

She sat down on the edge of the bed and rummaged through her clothes. Diane pulled out an emerald blouse and black pencil skirt. It was too early for pajamas and Diane realized she forgot to pack her jeans. She changed into the outfit and sat down on the leather chair, close to the fire. But, Diane did not stay sitting for long. She stood up and walked closer to the fire, to get a better look at the pictures. None of the people were familiar to her, but Diane immediately spotted a young girl who had Kurt's eyes. It looked like a yearbook photo, taken during High School or maybe college. The woman had a sweet smile and a simplicity about her that made her look beautiful. Kurt had never talked much about his family, and when he did it was not a very long, detailed conversation. The door creaked open and Diane turned to see Kurt come in with two mugs of coffee. She stayed where she was, looking at the photos. Once she felt Kurt brush up against her, Diane turned away and took one of the mugs from him.

"My daughter; Lillian," Kurt motioned towards the picture Diane had focused on, "just graduated last summer. She wants to be a Senator someday." Diane only smirked, remembering when she was young and almost forced down the road of joining Congress.

"This is my other daughter, Samantha," Kurt pointed over to another photo that Diane had not even noticed yet. She almost chocked on her coffee when hearing Kurt; he had two daughters and never even mentioned them to Diane. She looked up at the photo of Samantha. The girl was around the same age as her sister, just as beautiful but had a different look about her. She seemed much more ambitious and more spirited in her smile and posture.

"How old is she?"

"Twenty," Kurt moved away from the fireplace and sat down where Diane previously was. "Nice outfit. Do you even own pants?"

"I thought the skirt would be comfortable for the weekend," Diane laughed and turned to face him.

"Are you tired?"

"A little, I was running in between court and the office all day," she sighed while sitting down. "Did you play with your guns today?"  
Kurt gave her a look before he replied, "No, I was on the phone all day." Diane did not reply to him. Her mind was starting to wonder as she continued to look at the pictures again.

"Why haven't you told me about your daughters?"

"You never asked," he replied.

"Are you really using that remark?" she smirked and turned to face him. "you haven't told me about your wife either-"

"ex-wife."

"Sorry, ex-wife," Diane corrected herself and continued, "do you still talk to her?"

"Not since Samantha and Lillian moved out."

"When did you two divorce?"

"Ten years ago."

"Why?"

After a pause, Kurt looked at Diane and said, "This isn't fair," he smirked and let out a laugh, "you've never been married, so I can't harass you about an ex."

"I was not harassing you, simply being curious," she explained.

"If we're going to get on the subject of my ex-wife, I'm going to need something stronger than coffee." He stood up and held out his hand for Diane's mug. She gave it to him without complaint. As Kurt stepped out of the room, Diane looked around more. Her nerves from the car were completely gone now. Beginning a new chapter together was actually starting to turn her on. The more she learned about Kurt, the more she could feel herself falling in love with him. At first, Diane thought of him as nothing more than the stereotypical tea-party southerner, but as Diane learned more and more, she was almost angry at herself for thinking such a thing. She loved knowing that he is a father. Diane could not help but falling in love with a man who was intelligent, mysterious, and hardworking. Even his pride was something she admired about him.

A few minutes passed, but Kurt did not return. Diane stood up and left the bedroom. She was no longer cold, but was anxious for a glass of wine. She walked down the staircase and into his kitchen; Kurt was just opening a bottle of red wine for her. He already had a beer opened for himself.

"I only have red," he noted after spotting her.

"That's fine." Diane leaned against the wall, watching him. "Do you have any plans for us tomorrow?"

"I do," Kurt poured the wine into a glass, and then handed it to Diane, "after breakfast I thought I'd take you hunting." Diane looked at him, shocked and unsure if he was serious or not. She begged for it to be the latter. The thought of tracking down a poor animal was too vicious for her. Thankfully, a smirk appeared on Kurt's face, "I'm joking. I thought we could relax and then go sledding." He left the kitchen and up the stairs. Diane watched him, hoping to hear he was only kidding again, but he did not say another word. Diane took a huge sip of her wine, grabbed the entire bottle, and followed him upstairs; she would talk to him about this tomorrow.

"So what do you want to know about Julie?" Kurt asked.

"Who?"

"My ex-wife."

"Oh," Diane took a sip of wine, "I'm off the subject now." Instead of sitting by the fire again, Diane sat down on the edge of Kurt's bed.

"Really? How did that happen?" he sat down next to her and sipped his beer.

"Maybe it's the alcohol kicking in," Diane smiled as she watched him.

"I highly doubt that." They locked eyes at that moment and Diane tried to think of something witty to say or at least something sincere and romantic. Instead, Diane stayed silent and stood up. She took Kurt's drink away from him and placed both of their glasses on his nightstand. Then, Diane made her way back to Kurt and pulled him into a kiss before having the chance to sit down again. Kurt welcomed this gesture and she could feel his hands already holding onto her sides, pulling her down onto his lap. She did so, not leaving his lips for a moment. His hands stayed on her sides, keeping her steady. Diane's hand roamed up Kurt's back, then neck, until she gripped gently onto his hair. It never occurred to her if he liked that or not, but once he deepened their kiss Diane was sure he enjoyed it immensely. Neither of them wasted time; they had an entire weekend to take things slower. For now, they wanted each other and nothing was going to stop them. Kurt was unbuttoning her blouse while she began to tease his neck. As Diane felt her shirt being pulled off, she pushed Kurt further back onto the bed. She left her blouse hang on her shoulders for the time being and straddled Kurt, her skirt hiking up as she did so. His hand made it around Diane's neck and pulled her down into a kiss. She had always liked the feeling of Kurt's hands against her; the rough feeling from his hard work turned her onto him. She wanted to feel more of his hands against her skin and his warmth against hers. Somewhere between the many kisses and undressing, though, Diane abruptly sat up. Still on top of Kurt, she was sitting straight up looking down at him, not saying a word.

"Is something wrong?" Kurt asked, but she did not answer. Diane quickly covered her nose and sneezed, then sneezed again, and again.

"Strange, I must be allergic to you," she laughed. But then, Diane sneezed again and began to feel rather odd. She felt an itching sensation from her throat and her eyes were suddenly burning. Then, Diane heard something coming from the door. She turned and saw nothing at first, and then her eyes moved to the floor where a small, tabby cat sat. It meowed towards the two and flopped on its back. "You have a cat?" she gave Kurt a look of horror.

"Yeah, he showed up a few weeks ago. When it started snowing I let him in," Kurt explained and sat up, "Diane, are you alright?"

"I'm allergic," she quickly answered him and began to button up her blouse. A few tears came from her eyes as they became more irritated.

"Do you have medicine?"

"Yes, at home." She got off of the bed and quickly went into his bathroom. After looking into a mirror, Diane could not believe how fast the symptoms were. Her nose and throat were red, and her chest was on the verge to break out into hives. Diane wiped away the tears from her eyes. Ever since she was little, Diane had been allergic to cats. As a child, she had begged for one for years. But, after receiving a kitten for her tenth birthday along with two days of hives and coughing and sneezing, Diane never asked for another pet. It had been years since she last encountered the animal and usually she was sure to have her medicine on her at all times, except for this weekend.

After washing her face and chest, Diane looked around Kurt's bathroom for Tylenol, or anything to relieve the symptoms. But, there was nothing. She sighed and sat down for a moment. Kurt knocked on the door and said her name. She looked at herself in the mirror once more, eyes and nose a bit swollen and red. Her neck was beginning to get better once she stopped rubbing it, but her chest was only getting worse. Diane did not want to open the bathroom door, to let Kurt see her like this. To spend a weekend with him was one step, for him to see her looking a complete mess was too far. But, he called her name again and Diane knew sooner or later the door would have to open.

"Yes?" she asked from inside the bathroom.

"I have Tylenol," he said and then added, "could you open the door?" She turned away from the mirror and did as he asked, letting him into the bathroom. Kurt held out the medicine in one hand and a glass of water in the other.

"I put Max in the laundry room."

"Who?" she asked while taking the pills. To her relief, Kurt did not even mention how she looked.

"The cat," Kurt smirked and took the glass from Diane once she was done.

"Thanks," Diane smiled, but she knew the damage was already done. Even with the cat out of the way, it would be a while until she felt better. And for now, Diane wanted nothing more than to go to sleep. Kurt did not object to anything, he did just the opposite in fact.

"Maybe I should stay in a different room tonight."

"Why?" Diane asked as she went through her luggage to find her pajamas.

"My clothes might have cat hair on them or something," he shrugged. "Samantha used to be allergic, I know what it's like."

"Kurt, you're fine...stay here," she looked over at him and gave a reassuring smile before undressing. Once Diane was in her pajamas, she climbed into bed and closed her eyes. She could feel Kurt getting in next to her, which made her turn away from him. Sleep was not going to come easy, no matter how tired Diane felt. Her head was aching, her throat was itchy, and having Kurt close to her while looking like a wreck did not help. But then he did something that surprised her, she felt his arm wrap around her waist and bring her closer to him. In fact, she was right up against him. She did not push him away or object, she had enjoyed it actually.

"You named your cat Max?" Diane asked while they lay in bed together.

"Maybe, I haven't thought of a name for him yet...don't you like it?" he mumbled into her ear.

"Not particularly."

"Oh yes, I forgot how good you were with names...like Justice." Diane wanted to laugh at this, but she could not. It hurt too much to laugh, and her eyelids were growing heavy. After the incident with the cat when she was younger, Diane's opinions changed and she grew to like dogs far more.  
The couple exchanged a few more words to each other, but soon exhaustion took over and Diane fell asleep.

Around the next morning, Diane gently woke up to the sun hitting her eyes. She turned around to find the other side of the bed empty. At that moment, Diane paused and took survey of how she felt. Her chest was no longer a burning red and her throat still hurt, but no longer felt as though she swallowed cotton. Even her eyes were no longer burning. Maybe the entire thing had been a dream and Diane was become so drunk last night that she forgot most of the actual events that took place. But, once Diane sat up it was apparent to her that the nightmare was not over yet. She had sneezed and felt a harsh headache come on. With a groan, Diane laid down in bed again. Her eyes wondered over to the clock and she read that it was already after ten. Kurt must be downstairs in the kitchen, most likely making breakfast or reading the paper. It took a while, but Diane slowly got out of bed. She rummaged through her clothes and changed into the olive dress pants she packed along with a long sleeved, plum top. Then, Diane took out a matching suit jacket and buttoned it up. She went into the bathroom and brushed her teeth, fixed her hair, and used make-up to get rid of the bit of redness. Overall, Diane looked much better than last night, but there was still something about her completion that showed she was still not over the allergies. After doing all that she could, Diane went downstairs. The smell of coffee greeted her as she walked into the kitchen, but Kurt was nowhere to be seen.

"Kurt?" Diane called out his name and looked around for a note, but there was nothing. She picked up the mug of coffee sitting on the counter and took a sip.

There was also a bottle of Tylenol sitting out and Diane did not hesitate to take a few.  
From outside, she suddenly heard a gunshot. It seemed far off, but Diane knew where it was coming from. She put on her coat and shoes, and then grabbed her coffee before going outside. Diane thought it was insane for Kurt to be outside, especially with how cold it was and the fact that there was at least a foot of snow on the ground. He even took the time to shovel a path from the house to the barn. Diane made her way there, hearing another gun shot as she got closer. The large door was open a jar, so Diane pushed it open the rest of the way with one hand while holding onto her coffee with the other.

"Please tell me you're in here?" Diane asked while going further into the barn. She looked around, but could not find him anywhere. Kurt was there though, another gun shot went off, making Diane jump and spill some of the contents of her mug. She looked up and called out his name, much more loudly this time,

"Kurt! What are you doing?"

He took his headphones off and placed the shotgun down, "did I wake you?"

"In a way," Diane sighed. It was true; her heart was still racing from the noise of the gun. "Why are you out here?"

"A friend of mine called," Kurt explained as he walked down the staircase, the gun in his hand again. "New evidence on a case...I wanted to test something."

"That's nice. Then you can catch a cold and we both can be miserable together," Diane let out a hollow laugh and took a sip of her coffee.

"How are you feeling?" he placed the gun down and walked over to Diane.

"Better," she answered honestly.

"I'm sorry about last night. I had no idea you were allergic."

"Right," Diane nodded, "I was thinking...maybe I should go home. I'll have my medicine and we can do this again some other time."

"No."

"Now I know I work a little too much, but we will do this again."

"You're not going home, the roads aren't clear."

"Oh," Diane did not think about that yet.

"And it took me too long to get you out here as it is," Kurt added with a smirk, "did you eat yet?"

"No."

"I'll make us breakfast," he left the barn with Diane beside him.

"So...where is it?"

"Who?"

"The cat," Diane replied. If she could not go home, then avoiding the cause of her problem was her best plan.

"I don't know, somewhere outside I guess, or in the laundry room."

"You don't know?" she gave him a worried look and he quickly replied.

"I put in one of those pet doors a few days ago in the laundry room. Don't worry, he can't get to you," Kurt laughed. They both went inside and Kurt made breakfast. Diane sat in the kitchen with him, finishing her coffee. They discussed the new case he was working on, which almost turned into an argument about political views, but Diane was not in the mood to fight. While eating, they moved onto something a bit more interesting.

"Why Max?"

"You asked me this last night," Kurt reminded her.

"It's so plain," she shrugged. "What about something that fits his personality...like Moriarty."

"Why?" Kurt smirked, waiting for an answer.

"Because he's evil and knows my weaknesses far too well," Diane said, keeping a straight face.

"He's nice once you get to know him," Kurt explained. "He's much more of a Sherlock than Moriarty."

"I don't want to get to know him. I want him to stay far, far away from him."

"Alright," Kurt shrugged, "I have to finish with this case," he said while standing up and taking his plate to the sink, "do you want to come outside with me?"

"On any other day I would, but right now I want nothing more than to stay inside."

"Okay," Kurt nodded, "I should only be a few hours max."

"That's fine," Diane smiled, "it gives me plenty of time to go snooping." She watched Kurt leave the house and went back to her breakfast. Diane looked into the living room and wondered if Kurt had any more pictures of his family in there. She stood up and went into the room. Of course, there were a few pictures hung up on the walls. Most of them were of Kurt's daughters when they were younger. Then, Diane came across a photo that she almost did not believe. Diane could not tell which one of Kurt's daughters was in the photo because she was wearing a football uniform and helmet. The girl could not have been more than ten, though, and right next to her was a young Kurt. Diane folded her arms as she examined the photo. He had thick black hair instead of the graying hair now, and Diane was too quick to notice his mustache was gone in this photo. Kurt was kneeling to his daughter's height, both of them smiling brightly.

Diane wished she could have found more photos of Kurt, but that was the only one in this room. She went over to Kurt's bookshelf and skimmed the books, finding some classics and biographies of different people, there were some on ballistics and a few of his other hobbies. Diane pulled out a random book and sat down on the couch. After only a few pages though, Diane's eyes were beginning to feel heavy and it was not much longer until she fell asleep.

An abrupt noise made Diane wake up and she sat up quickly once realizing she was asleep. Diane looked around, not sure where the noise came from, but then something worse happened. Diane sneezed. She quickly got up and went to a mirror. The hives were back, her eyes tearing up, and her nose and chest were bright red again. Diane rubbed her throat to stop the itchy sensation, but it did no good. She ran a hand through her hair and looked around, wondering if the cat was nearby. She was angry that this could happen again, and worried if it would continue happening all weekend. Diane went into the kitchen, it was empty, but the bottle of Tylenol was still on the counter. She took a few of them, but could not find the patients for them to kick in. There was a small noise coming from the living room, so Diane went back to find out what it was. Here, the cat was just where Diane had been laying. The small tabby cat looked up at her with big yellow eyes, and really Diane found the thing rather sweet. But, the closer she got the more she sneezed and coughed. Quickly, Diane picked up the little animal and went over to the front door, where she placed it outside and shut the door. Then, to be sure, Diane went over to the laundry room and shut that door as well,

"Kurt!" Diane did not care how she looked or felt at this moment, she did care to yell at Kurt for letting the animal back in. She noticed his coat hanging by the door and went upstairs to find him. She called his name again and went into the bedroom. Kurt was there, but once Diane found him she no longer had the urge to yell at him. He had started the fire up again and was curled up in the leather chair, sleeping. Diane went closer and could see clearly that he had a fever. She could not believe the bad luck the both of them were having.

Diane noticed Kurt changed back into his pajamas and she thought that was a great idea. She took out her pajamas and did just the name. It was probably not best to let him sleep on the chair, and so she went over to him and gently tried to wake him up. That was easier said than done. At first, nudging him while gently saying his name did nothing, and then trying to pull him off the chair hardly worked. He was a much sounder sleeper than she though. Finally though, Diane was able to wake him up. She slowly helped him over to the bed and get him under the covers. The entire time resisting to say she told him this would happen. He fell back asleep and Diane looked down at him; watching him for only a moment. Her thoughts from last night were coming back and Diane knew that she was no longer falling in love with this man. She was in love with him. Their beliefs and ideals were different, even their preferred living standards were far from each other, but she had grown to love this man for who he was. They were only half way through the weekend, both in their own states of misery and completely exhausted, and yet grew closer to each other. She knew he had felt the same, simply in the way he was there for her the previous night.  
Diane left the bedroom and decided to take a shower. She had hoped it would help with her allergies, and it did slightly, but she still felt awful. Diane dried off and changed back into her pajama before going back to the bedroom. Kurt was already awake, sitting up and reading a book.

"You're awake," she smiled and went over to the bed, getting in next to him.

"I feel terrible," he said through a stuffy nose.

"I do too," Diane laid down and closed her eyes. She turned away from him again, hoping he might not have noticed the hives.

"Did I forget to shut the laundry door?" he asked. Diane simply nodded in return. She could have yelled at him, but the tone in his voice was too sincere. Besides, yelling would only make her feel worse. She felt his hand against her as he began to rub her back gently.

"Did you figure out the case?" she asked.

"Yes," he paused for a moment, "you look beautiful." Diane wanted to laugh; she turned on her other side and looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Could you repeat that again?"

"You do, I mean it. Even what Watson did to you, you still look beautiful," Kurt smiled gently as he looked into her eyes and Diane knew he meant it, but she was confused by one thing.

"Watson? Sticking to the Sherlock Holmes theme?"

"Yes."

"I like it," she turned around again and closed her eyes. Kurt continued to rub her back as he read her book. The two of them talked in bed for the rest of the night until they fell asleep.

The next day Kurt had gotten worse while Diane slowly began to recover. They stayed in the bedroom by the fire. Diane asked more questions about Kurt's family while she answered some about hers. They played several games of chess, and even through their misery found time to fight about the current economy. Once it was time for Diane to pack up, she did not want to get back into her car. It would soon be dark though and if she wanted a good night sleep before work tomorrow, she would have to leave soon. Kurt tried to help Diane pack her car, but she refused to even let him go outside. After a long, embracing hug, the two said their goodbyes. Kurt stood at the door while she walked to his driveway. She placed her last bag in the back seat and got into the car. After starting the engine, Diane did not put the car into drive. She did not want to leave, not just yet. One more minute and she would be ready. One more moment was all she needed. Then, with all her might, Diane put the car in drive and started away from Kurt's home. She looked in the back mirror and noticed Kurt was still standing outside as she left. Once she reached the end of the driveway, though, he went back into the house and Diane left to Chicago.


End file.
